


Nothing But You

by 17days



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Check Please! - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bitty is all for it, jack and bitty are so comfortable with each other it sickens me, just sex basically, rough jack, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17days/pseuds/17days
Summary: Bitty turned to find Jack striding around the corner from the hall with half-lidded eyes and a parted mouth. “Jack?” Bitty said, as he grabbed Bitty around the waist and lifted him bodily onto the kitchen counter, before pressing his lips roughly to Bitty’s, forcing Bitty’s mouth open allowing Jack’s tongue to explore Bitty’s mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All the French is google translate, so i apologize if there's mistakes. Let me know if i messed it up :)

Bitty heard the front door of Jack’s Providence apartment bang close and what sounded like a heavy duffle bag hit the floor. “Jack?” Bitty called, not turning away from his careful lattice work on the apple pie he was working away on. He had watched Jack’s game on TV before starting this pie that he had planned on finishing before Jack got home, but wasn’t even close to putting it in the oven, which told him that Jack had skipped his after game interviews and game break downs to come home early, something he never did. It had been a great game, really nerve-wracking as the opposing team kept the Falconers on their toes, tying them up before going into overtime, where Jack had scored the winning goal, the final score being 5-4. Jack was always hyped up after these kinds of games, the adrenaline sometimes keeping him up hours after he got home.

When Jack didn’t reply to his call, Bitty abandoned his pie lattice and turned to see where Jack was, to find Jack, wearing a Falconers t-shirt and black sweatpants, striding around the corner from the hall with half-lidded eyes and a parted mouth. “Jack?” Bitty said, as he grabbed Bitty around the waist and lifted him bodily onto the kitchen counter, half mindful of Bitty’s half finished pie resting to the right on the counter, before pressing his lips roughly to Bitty’s, forcing Bitty’s mouth open allowing Jack’s tongue to explore Bitty’s mouth. 

Bitty’s muffled sound of surprised was cut off short as Jack grabbed his hips and pulled him so that their hips were pressed flush together. Bitty mildly registered how hard Jack was already. They both panted a moan into each other’s mouth, before Jack started kissing him again like his life depended on it, mouths sliding slickly together, tongues meeting through their parted lips, and Bitty's hands sliding up into Jack’s hair, still damp from his post-game shower, tugging softly at the soft strands. Jack ran his hands up Bitty’s back under his shirt and dug his fingers into Bitty’s hips, breathing in deeply through his nose. Bitty pulled back briefly, “Ah, Jack, what…?” Bitty tried to articulate as Jack’s mouth latched under his jaw and he began a trail of hot open mouth kisses down Bitty’s neck, slick tongue leaving wet patches to cool in the air, and Bitty shivered against his will. 

“Need you.” Jack murmured into Bitty’s neck before kissing his way back to Bitty’s mouth and sliding his hands down and up Bitty’s thighs. Bitty barely suppressed a shudder at this and he trailed his hands gently down from Jack’s hair down his jawline, wrapping his calves around Jack’s waist and locking his heels at the small of Jack’s back, pressing them to bring them slightly closer, his thighs resting on the sharp edges of Jack’s hipbones. 

This seemed to spur something in Jack and he pulled Bitty roughly from the counter and, with strong palms supporting under Bitty’s thighs, walked them to the bedroom without parting their mouths still kissing Bitty within an inch of his life.

Jack kicked the bedroom door closed behind him and dropped Bitty on the bed while quickly discarding his shirt, Bitty seemed to get with the program and managed to get his own shirt off before Jack was on him again, resting the weight of his lower half against Bitty’s hips, supporting himself on his forearms, caging him in, pressing him down into the mattress. Jack gave a slow-experimental roll of his hips that had them both moaning, and Jack drew back momentarily which seemed to take a monumental amount of effort and looked into Bitty’s face and panted out, “Bits, is this-? This is ok right?”

“Jack Laurent Zimmerman if you stop now I will never forgive you.” Bitty panted back. This was all the confirmation Jack needed as he pushed his mouth back to Bitty’s and licked his way back into his mouth, grinding down onto Bitty’s hips as he ran his fingers over the waistband of Bitty’s shorts, Bitty lifted his hips minutely so Jack could wiggle him out of his shorts and boxers, and Bitty pushed Jacks sweats and boxers off enough for Jack to be able to kick them the rest of the way off, and finally they were skin on skin, moaning as they rocked together, their erections gliding together, slick with pre-cum. 

“Bits, can I fuck you?” Jack panted into his mouth, hand brushing Bitty’s fringe back from his sweat dotted forehead. 

“God, fuck yes please.” Bitty breathed as he hauled Jack back in, kissing him hard.

Jack’s hand scrabbled in the bedside drawer for a moment before emerging with a condom and lube, tossing the condom haphazardly on the bed beside them and then pouring liberal amounts of lube over his fingers. Bitty shifted his hips, planting one foot on the bed and threw his other leg over Jack’s back. Bitty felt Jack ghost a slick finger over his hole and moaned, pushing down on Jack’s back with his ankle, “Jack come on don’t tease,” he gasped and felt Jack press one finger slowly in, while licking slowly down Bitty’s neck, pressing kisses along his collarbone. As Jack pressed a second finger in some time later, Jack came back up to press his mouth back against Bitty’s, muffling Bitty’s gasp at the stretch. At three, Bitty pressed his fingers into the flesh of Jack’s back and groaned, burying his face against Jack’s neck, Jack’s fingers twisted a little and a jolt of pleasure ran up Bitty’s spine. 

“Jack!” Bitty gasped into Jack’s neck. “Don’t, I’m already close enough as it is.” Jack gave a soft chuckle and withdrew his fingers out slowly before quickly ripping open the condom with his teeth, rolling it on and spreading more lube over his erection. 

“Ready?” Jack questioned, still panting from his heavy arousal, Bitty can only manage to nod and gasp out a, “Yes Jack.” before Jack kissed him long and hard as he lined up and pushed slowly inside Bitty, both of them groaning into each others mouths. 

Jack stilled for a moment, “ _Oh mon dieu Bitty, tu es si bon.”_ Bitty vaguely understood most of Jack’s french sex talk by now so he was sure he got the gist of what Jack was moaning in his ear. “You too sweetheart. But you should really move.” Bitty replied, pressing lightly on Jack’s lower back with his heel. Jack obliged and rocked his hips backwards, letting the head of his dick almost leave Bitty before rocking forward again hard, letting out a heady moan, and Bitty gasped, pulling Jack down to press their kiss-swollen lips back together. Bitty gripped Jack’s shoulders tight as Jack set a punishingly fast and rough rhythm, fucking up into Bitty so that the headboard started creaking against the wall, the ridges of Jack’s abdomen creating friction on Bitty’s dick.

_“Tu es si bon, tu ressentir si bon Bits.”_ Jack gasped into Bitty’s mouth. 

Panting too hard to kiss, they breathed hotly into each others mouths, and Bitty threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of Jack’s neck, pulling lightly so that Jack groaned and pressed his eyes closed, nosing at Bitty’s cheek as his hips continued thrusting. 

Sweat dripped down Jacks neck to his chest and Bitty bit down onto the skin between Jack’s neck and shoulder as Jack found a new angle that had him hitting Bitty's prostate at every thrust. “Ah, Jack I'm so close, sweetheart,” Bitty breathed, pressing his forehead against Jacks sweat-cool shoulder.

Jack thrusted slightly faster and got a hand between them to start stroking Bitty’s heavy erection, “ _Moi aussi… ah… merde.”_ He stilled and gasped into the side of Bitty’s face, eyes screwed tight, mouth parted as he came. That’s all it took to push Bitty over too, and Bitty threw his head back, moaning as his release splashed against his stomach and Jack’s hand. 

Jack came back to himself slowly and kissed his way from Bitty’s jaw to his mouth, and then pressing a dirty tongue filled kiss against Bitty’s lips that had Bitty’s eyes fluttering closed, then pecked his lips softly. Jack pulled out slowly and flipped them so that Bitty rested his head on Jack’s chest before sighing long and contentedly, both of them still catching their breath. Jack threaded his fingers through Bitty’s hair at the crown of his hair and stroked weakly.

When Bitty finally stopped seeing stars and finally felt his breathing slow, he lifted his head just enough to look Jack in the face and stutter out, “Jack, what the hell- what was that? Not that I’m complaining- at all- but, wow.” 

Jack just shrugged and looked down at him with a half-smile on his face, “It was a really good game.” Bitty just gazed at Jack for a minute before huffing a laugh under his breath and tucking his head under Jack's chin and falling asleep to the sound of Jack's slowing breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> "Oh mon dieu Bitty, tu es si bon" = Oh my god Bitty, you're so good.  
> "Tu es si bon, tu ressentir si bon Bits." = You're so good, you feel so good Bits.  
> "Moi aussi… ah… merde" = Me too... ah... fuck
> 
> All french is from google translate bc grade-school french lessons are shit.  
> I wrote this instead of studying for my Anthropology midterm because I couldn't get it out of my head. If you didn't hate this make sure to comment and give some kudos love.
> 
> **Unbetaed because why not so let me know if there's any mistakes :)


End file.
